A Sinner's Cure
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Silver has done many things he's not so proud of before and during his incarceration. He just can't stay out of trouble. When he is let out and given a second chance by Zonic, he works for the royal hedgehog family. He develops a crush on his boss's son and will do anything to get him. Problem is he's in love with his rival, Shadow, and vice versa. SONADOW SONILVER YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

"Silver the hedgehog? I never thought I'd see the day.." A zone cop mumbled as he walked down the narrow corridor. He got out his ring of keys and pushed them into a electronic padlock. The bars split apart and he went inside. Prisoners rushed back to their beds that were carefully made up as they bowed their heads.

"This is what happens when you play hard to get, Silver!" Silver shivered as the voice echoed in his head. He bit his lip as a voice called his name.

"Silver? Are you okay, is someone bothering you, because you know I'll do something about it." The restless hedgehog sat on his mattress and got rid of a crease in the sheets. He shook his head.

"No, Storm.. I'm just.." He sighed and suddenly started smiling again.

"I'm fine." He said to his overprotective cell mate. He stood up and looked around. Everyone was tending to their own business. He walked over to a dog named Sleuth.

"Sleuth?" He sat on the bed and swung his feet until they were grabbed in mid pump.

"Stop that." Sleuth commanded as Silver just continued to smile. The canine let go and sighed.

"What do you want, hedgehog?" Silver rolled his eyes as he crossed his legs. He fingered a muddy spot on the trousers of his jump suit. He had to get that cleaned later.

"You know what I want." He replied. Sleuth sighed and opened his locker next to his bed.

"I only have a few things. Fang hasn't came back yet from his monthly session." Silver nearly drooled at the sight of a Snickers bar. The young hedgehog had developed an addictive taste for sweet chocolate when he was little. It hadn't stopped since he was incarcerated months ago for reasons he didn't agree with. He reached forward and grabbed the candy.

"Thank you, Sleuth." He cooed sweetly as he blew a kiss. The dog rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know how you are still skinny as a tooth pick when you go through eight bars a day." He closed the mini safe every prisoner got when they arrived and shooed Silver off.

"Run along now before your little guards think I'm bothering you." Silver gave him a toothy smile as he got up and went to his bunk. A little while after he arrived due to being arrested, he was immediately accepted into a group of strong, slick, and/or smart mobians who protected him from harm. The snow white mammal was only seventeen for Pete's sake. He got let in the gang only after agreeing to do them whatever 'favors' they asked of him and seduced other in mates into making risky deals they previously wouldn't agree to. It suited him since he couldn't even fight and his asthma kept him from trying.

"Geoffrey?"

"What is it, mate?" The skunk asked in an Australian accent. Silver turned slightly and showed off the huge stain on his hiney. It wasn't that noticeable, but being OCD, Silver couldn't ignore it. His condition was the reason his quills were always out of place and he had dark spots under his eyes. He couldn't sleep until everything was P-E-R-F-E-C-T. Perfect. He was a total neat freak despite his dirty job and Geoffrey understood. The skunk took the straw off of his mouth and grabbed the suit as he observed the spot.

"It's nothing, big, mate. Nothing I can't fix. Give it to me whenever you feel like and I'll wash it for you." He responded friendily. Silver gave him a cheeky grin and began to unzip the one piece.

"Alright." He laughed as he pushed it down his legs. Geoffrey grabbed the outfit and walked towards his private bathroom. Only the people he liked could use it since it was on his gang's side and his bed stayed next to it.

"I owe you a lot, Geoff." He called after him as he sat on the bed. His small body was nothing new to the other residents. He couldn't remember who exactly, but he might have slept with all of them. But he wasn't a man whore! He just liked to be have a GOOD time.

He looked at the TV across from him that was in Spanish. He knew a little bit because he used to help his friend, Espio, study it when he was still in highschool. But not after his family kicked him out for being gay. He shook his head off the ungrateful neglectors and continued to watch the soap opera. After a few minutes of Nicolette betraying Brad with Ethan and turning out to be a twin he blinked as someone put their face in his.

"Um.. What the heck?" Silver questioned as he sat up.

"What you watching?" Manic the hedgehog asked as the other sighed.

"Silent in Möbius." Manic 'ooh'ed and sat down. It wasn't even a second before he spoke up again. Silver sucked his teeth in frustration.

"I can't understand anything."

"It's in Russian, idiot." He retorted rudely. Manic pouted.

"You're such a meanie." He murmured before walking over to Jet the hawk to steal some of his things. Jet was thrown in prison for illegally selling extreme gear. Silver rolled his eyes and sat up as Geoffrey dropped his clothes on the bed.

"There. Let me know if you need anything else, okay." Silver nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks, Geoff. You're the best." Geoffrey chuckled.

"I wouldn't say the best, mate. You're making me blush."

"Silver the hedgehog?" Zonic asked as Silver looked up. He paled as his shoulder was grabbed.

"Silver, pack your stuff. You're going home." His jaw dropped as everyone was silent. He gaped, stuttering as he searched for words to say.

"I..I'm.. What?" He stood up as Zonic nodded. He became speechless again before Manic came closer.

"Your.. Your leaving?" Silver looked down and nodded.

"Yeah.. Yeah." He said as Manic looked lost. They had been best friends through all seven mouths of the hell prison in. Tears eventually began to leak as Silver gasped and embraced him.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry about me!" He exclaimed.

"I can't.. Stop." He choked.

"Manic, I guarantee you Silver will be back in here within a month." Zonic looked away as everyone pretended not to see Manic crying.

"You're all I have, everyone else hates me." He sobbed quietly. Silver hated to see a friend cry.

"Manic, you know I'll be back. I can't even go that long without sex." He laughed. Zonic pointed at him as he gathered his personal items.

"You better keep those legs closed." He warned. Silver made a face at him and let Manic dry his face.

"I mean it, I-" A chill ran down his spine as a hand grabbed his wrist. He gulped as he didn't turn around.

"Your not leaving, are you?" He bit his lip at the cold breath on his neck. Flashes of that night came back with him screaming for help, the hedgehog violating him.

"Mephiles.." He breathed as he tried not to shudder. His touch was still the same painful grip. Silver tried to jerk his arm away to no avail.

"Yes. I'm leaving. Now let me go."

"No. I want you to stay." His frosty voice whispered in a snake like tone. Silver felt like bawling from fear as he clenched his fist.

"Mephiles.."

"You're mine. And you know it."

"Mephiles." He said a little louder.

"I don't want to hurt you." He yelped at the bone crushing pressure. He cried out.

"MEPHILES!" Zonic yelled before Silver exploded.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" The silence seemed quieter than before as Silver panted. He never swore unless he was very irritated or frightened. Rob O' slammed Mephiles against the wall as Silver bit his fist.

"Don't you ever touch him again, you bastard! You hear me!?" He bellowed.

"Come on." Zonic said as he pulled Silver along. He talked into a walkie talkie as Silver was still shaking.

"Zoctor, I'm taking prisoner 10668 out. Tell Zhadow to take over while I'm gone." He looked back as Silver sniffled.

"What's wrong," He got no answer as the tears uncontrollably poured. He stopped in concern, "Mephiles.. Did.. Did he rape you?" He asked sadly. Silver nodded as he continued to quake. Zonic nodded and watched him for awhile before picking him up bridal style. He walked as his fur got wet. After a few minutes he went inside his office and grabbed some paper work, getting back on track again. Silver opened his eyes as he snuffled.

"Why.. Why am I not in handcuffs?" He asked as Zonic put him inside a cop car. He sat up as the door shut and the cop got in.

"There's nothing dangerous about you, Silver. Your shorter than everyone, you can't fight, and you're a crybaby.".

"Hey!" Silver whined as he pulled his legs up on the seat.

"Okay, do it. Hit me." Zonic commanded. Silver stared at him and hesitated.

"See? You're really a sweetheart." He stated before starting the car.

"Where do you live?" Silver looked at his lap.

"I.. Don't really live anywhere. I was told not to come back home by my parents." Zonic thought before backing up.

" No, you do. You're going to live with me until I find you a job and an apartment." Silver stammered in shock as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"R.. Really?" He asked as he wiped away his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the hedgehog walked through a park as he leapt from rock to rock. He sighed as he held hands with his childhood sweetheart. Shadow looked at the ground as they traveled towards the street. To take a taxi or a limo, they haven't decided yet. Both of their families were rich and they never took advantage of that.. They just wanted to spend time together.

The blue blur sighed as he remembered the first time they had met in kindergarten, before they even knew Tails or Ray.

(12-13 years ago)

" Mom! Momm!" Shadow stretched out the morning before school. The ebony hedgehog held up a finger and said something into the phone.

"What is it, honey?" She babied as he bit his cheek.

"I don't like it here." They two person family had just moved from the neighborhood called The Arc they lived in for the past 6 years. Shadow was starting kindergarten only year late since his mother had to travel around frequently and couldn't afford to settle down just yet with her 'special business' she wouldn't tell him about, though he was more mature than the average kindergartner. She inhaled and squeezed his cheeks.

" Of course you do." She tried to persuade him. Shadow scowled and pushed her away, crossing his arms.

"I don't."

" Well, we have to talk about this later. Go get your clothes ready to school tomorrow, sweetie. I'm trying to make a deal with Uncle Shrapnel." Shadow knew Shrapnel was more than just his uncle when he found them in his mom's bedroom after a loud fight. He had tried to block them out as he carved some words into the wall with a pocket knife Shrapnel gave him as a suck up present when they met. He told Shadow that they were going to be very good friends while the dark hedgehog tried not to roll his eyes. The guy smelled like urine and drugs and needed a shower badly. Long story short, which it may be too late for right now, Shadow didn't like him. He was fake.

He reluctantly went to his room to gather his clothes for the morning and pondered what his first day of school would be like.

"Sonic, sweetie, come here." He ran into his mother's arms happily.

"Mommy!" Aleena smiled as she embraced her son. She squeezed him and kissed his cheek as he grinned. She handed him his lunch box and got onto her knees.

"Okay, my little baby. Mm! Promise me you'll be good and do what the teacher tells you?" He nodded frantically as she laughed.

"Yes, momma!" He said as he touched the place she had kissed him. She rubbed noses with him as he giggled.

"I'm sorry, Sonny, but I won't be able to take you to school this morning. It kills me I won't be able to see my smart little boy go for his first day of kindergarten." He held her face as she started to cry.

"Its okay, momma. You can see me go tomorrow, it'll be alright." She nodded and wiped her sentimental tears.

"Okay. Alright. You go now, I'll watch you leave to school before I go to work. Mr. Antoine will take you in the limo."

"Yay! Bye, momma!" He kissed her cheek and ran to the car. He climbed in and sat his backpack in his lap.

"Is daddy going to be there, too?" He asked with big emerald eyes. She nodded speechlessly at her strong and smart little boy. She closed the door and looked at the driver.

" Antoine, you better protect my baby." He nodded and got inside. Sonic strapped his self in and waved as he pulled off. He sighed looked at the sky as he wondered what was to come.

"You know you're going to be the most intelligent and maturest boy at this school, right? Most of those little suckers in there can't even read or write yet. Your my rock, Shadow. I love you." Shadow stared out the door and nodded slowly. He felt his mother stroke his quills. He opened the door and started to get out, holding his book bag in his hand. He closed the door, murmuring a quick 'live you, too.' He walked off without waiting for her to pull off. He walked towards the building next to the highschool he was going to soon and went inside the classroom he was shown last week during sign ups. A hand touched his shoulder as he turned around.

A red echidna smirked.

"You lost?" He asked. Shadow raised an eyebrow curiously. The echidna crossed his arms as he titled his head.

"I'm Knuckles. Say, aren't you a little too old for kindergarten?" He asked with a scratch of his head.

"Are you a little too smart to be asking dumb questions?" He grinned toothily as his stretched his arm behind his back.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you around.. Shadow." Shadow stared at him in surprise.

"How'd you know my name?" He pointed at the desk. Shadow then noticed the name tag taped to it saying in bold letters: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.

"Well you're standing near a desk with the name Shadow the hedgehog on it, you look like a Shadow, I think you might be a hedgehog- Doesn't really leave a lot of options. You know, for someone a year older you really aren't all that smart." He mumbled before going over to a black and red armadillo.

Shadow sighed with a major face palm and surveyed the foods inside his lunch bag.

'Mom really went over board with the bag of cookies. I really doubt she wanted me to share when she's really strict about money.." He thought. He jumped as he heard a voice.

"Your parents really gave you.. Six cookies?" The kid said after a pause. Shadow sighed.

"Yeah, so?" The blue hedgehog pouted and Shadow didn't see him again until lunch time. He sat a table by his self as he tallied up how many friends he had made so far. That weird chameleon kid named Espio, the armadillo the echidna knew, the echidna, a white bat named Rouge, an annoying pink hedgehog named Amy Rose.

He looked up as he heard a noise. A two tailed fox shyly continued to eat his food as Shadow decided he was no threat. After a few minutes he dumped his tray and sat back down. He felt a pinch irritated as he heard a clank of a tray next to him.

"Hi, Tails!" Sonic said cheerily.

"My name's not Tails." The fox mumbled. The echidna plumped down on the fox's other side and whispered to him.

"Should I tell him?"

"No, you already know him."

"But he's already your friend."

"I want to talk to him!" Sonic hissed, which was just adorable at his age and with his innocence.

"Hi! I'm Sonic and that's Knuckles even though you already know him." Sonic exclaimed excitedly. The fox shushed him.

"I'm trying to talk to this quiet guy, Tails guy!" He said and crossed his arms angrily.

"His name isn't Tails." Shadow stated through his teeth as the fox looked at him in disbelief and happiness.

"Well, too late, it stuck." Knuckles said. Shadow glared at him before noticing Sonic observing his sack of goodies. He lifted it up.

"You want these?" He shook his head as Knuckles lunged at them. Shadow pulled back the bag in confusion.

"Why not?" Sonic pointed at his teeth.

"I can't have sweets because my doctor said so."

"You mean the dentist?"

"Yeah, that!" Sonic nodded.

"Why not?" Shadow said as Knuckles gave up.

"Forget it, I like grapes better anyway. ROUGE! WHAT'D YOU DO WITH MY GRAPES!?"

"GO AWAY! THEY'RE MINE NOW!" She shouted back. Those two were meant to be married. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. They're not healthy." Shadow pushed the bag towards him.

"Well, one little cookie is not going to hurt you."

" I've never had one. What kind are they?"

" Chocolate chip-"

"I can't have chocolate." Shadow groaned as he dragged a gloved palm down his face.

"Just take it."

"Okay." Sonic compromised as he got a cookie. He stared at it for a long time and ate it.

"Is it good?" Sonic nodded with his mouth full.

"Mhm." Shadow got up and went towards the teacher who was lining the students up.

"No, wait! Will you play with me when we get back to the room?" Shadow paused and nodded at his plead as his wrist was released. He kept his promise and they played with legos together. No long than five minutes later a scream was heard. Ms. Vanilla rushed over.

"What's going on?" Sonic ran behind her and held her leg. He panted as he pointed at Shadow who was sitting on the ground cross legged. He stared grimly at the two as Sonic was freaking out.

"He touched me!" He cried. Vanilla looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"He touched you?" He nodded at the brim of tears. Vanilla dragged him into a corner and bent down.

"Where did he touch you at?" Sonic pointed at waist and his belly.

"He put his hands under my shirt." He claimed.

"Are you sure? That's a really big accusation." He sobbed and nodded.

"I don't.. I don't know what that word means." He choked out. She rubbed his knuckles.

"Go over to Ms. Tikal. I'll deal with Shadow." He nodded and ran over to her.

"Shadow?" He looked up without a word and gazed into her eyes.

"Did you put your hands on Sonic inappropriately?" He stayed silent as she sighed.

"I'm very disappointed in you. Doing those things is a big no-no. Now go sit in the corner and think about what you've done for the rest of the day." He stood up and walked over without her attempted help. She walked away as Shadow heard a voice that reminded him of Knuckles.

"Ohh, think about what you've done. Wow, that must really kill you." The green hedgehog said sarcastically. He snorted and watched Shadow for awhile.

"That women knows nothing about kids these days. What'd you do?" Shadow ignored him. The guy was a little peeved Shadow didn't answer his question but didn't press it. He sat a book in front of him and ran back to him friends. Sonic was now playing with Knuckles and a black and yellow bee named Charmy. Shadow looked at the random book and picked it up. It looked interesting as he opened it.

The end of school came faster than expected as parents came to pick their children up. The teacher let him leave the corner as he caught up with the green annoyance. He had finished the book already ad was quite impressed with what kind of books they had in the classroom.

"Hey," He looked at Shadow busily.

"What?"

" Thanks." Shadow said. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't mention it." He saw Sonic in his peripheral vision and saw the teacher talking to his mother. His dad looked angry as heck. He hid behind his mother and peeked at Shadow frightenedly. Shadow inhaled and walked towards his mother's car. She looked at him cluelessly and towards Vanilla who was signaling her over. She put up a folder ad whispered to her behind it. He huffed and got in the front seat.

He felt someone get in the car and didn't look up. The car started as a hand grabbed his.

"Shadow..-"

"I don't want to talk about it." He interrupted as a final answer. His mother could tell he was confused and upset by what he did. She sighed and rubbed his ears and cheek. They had to talk about this sooner or later.

"Shadow, honey?"

"..Hm?"

"Do you.. Are you liking boys?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid, mom." He said in disgust as he turned away. She watched him stare out the window.

"Fine, Mr. Know-it-all. Are you.. Attracted to males?" She asked in a breath. He looked at her as she knew the truth. She sighed and hugged him at a red light.

"Oh, honey." She whispered.

Aleena guided her son into the school.

" Okay. Sonic, promise me you'll tell me if that guy ever touches you again, okay?" He nodded as she kissed him goodbye and his father rubbed his head. He went inside and searched for Shadow. He saw him settled behind a book shelf.

"..Hey." He said slowly. Shadow glanced at him and went back to his page. Sonic sat down next to him. He reached forward and took the book as he received a heated look.

"Hey.. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I.. Freaked out. You only shocked me. I've never been touched like that-"

"Why are you talking to me?" Sonic shrugged innocently.

" You're still my friend. I don't always do what my parents say." He blinked. Shadow shook his head.

"Are you daft?"

"Why'd.. Why'd you touch me there?" He asked curiously. Shadow's cheeks stung red.

"Because.."

"Because what?" Sonic demanded like a boss. Shadow laughed a bit under his breath.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it felt weird to me! ...And I kinda liked it." He admitted. Shadow laughed a little louder.

"That's because you like boys." He explained. Sonic flushed as he rubbed his arm.

" But.. Uncle Chuck said I-" Shadow leaned forward.

"Only you know what you like. You like guys. Girls have cooties, remember?" He said convincingly. Sonic nodded.

"But don't tell your parents, they won't let me see you. I promise not to touch you inappropriately again without your permission."

"If you wanted to touch me, you could have just asked. Even though I don't know why you'd want to." Shadow nodded.

"I just like you a lot. Can I like you?" Sonic slowly nodded. Shadow gently pressed their lips together. Sonic let him kiss him as he cupped his cheek with one hand. He wasn't hurting him anyways. Shadow broke the small peck and pulled away.

"See?" Sonic blushed and touched his lips.

".. Can you 'like' me again?" He asked shakily. Shadow looked at his surroundings.

"We can't do that all the time. Maybe if we have a play date at your house we could 'like' some more. Is that alright?" Sonic nodded quickly.

"Yeah!"

"Shh!" He heard Roctor shush. He frowned at the walrus and smiled at Shadow sweetly.

'Such a naive idiot.' Shadow thought as he got another book and sat in a beanbag chair . Vanilla watched in confusion as Sonic sat beside Shadow with speed. They read together as she looked on.

'I guess Sonic is quick to forgive and forget.' She thought.

(Present)

Sonic yelped as he tripped. Shadow caught him by the shirt as he was helped up. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. Thinking." Shadow scoffed as Sonic curled up under him and they started walking again.

"What were you thinking about?" Sonic flushed happily.

"Kindergarten. You attempting to molest me in the middle of class. Crying in your emo corner. 'Liking' me. 'Liking' me a lot." He grinned pervertedly. Shadow rolled his eyes but couldn't help a smile.

"Shut up. You wanted me to touch you."

"I still can't believe you said I had to like boys cause girls had cooties. Jerk. Ruined my chances with Amy."

"Who? That stalker?"

"Yeah!"

"That's her name? Why would you want to be with her?" Sonic snuggled into his chest fur and inhaled the scent.

"I don't." Shadow bent down and kissed him.

"Limo or cab?"

"Limos are slow. Taxis are dangerous. The limo driver will see us 'liking' each other. I don't think we know many taxi drivers." He said with a mischievous wink.

"Your house or mine?" Sonic wounded his arms around his waist.

"Your house. I want to be alone with you."

Shadow smirked and flagged down a taxi. They got inside and decided to split the cost. Sonic buried his head in the snow colored chest fur and breathed it in. He nuzzled his soul mate and twirled the patch with his fingers.

" I love you." He whispered with honesty. Shadow kissed the side of his face and sighed. He was so in love. As they stopped he looked across at a police car. He squinted as he saw a white creature pressed up against the glass. He was definitely mobian and was most likely asleep. Sonic chuckled as they went separate ways.

"That cop looked just like me!" Shadow scoffed.

" In your dreams, love."


	3. Chapter 3

It was now 4:00 after the silver hedgehog moved all his things into Zonic's house. The zone cop sat down and watched Silver lick his hand and stop as he realized he was being stared at. He got up and grabbed a napkin to clean himself of the chocolate ice cream.

Zonic sighed and checked the time on his phone as Silver sat back down. He cleaned himself as the other tried to remember how Silver convinced him to go to Dairy Queen. He knew the younger one had a taste for chocolate, but he didn't, let alone even liked Dairy Queen. The place was cold and ice cream made him sick.

He scowled as Silver finished his small sundae and got on his phone. He logged onto his Facebook he hadn't gotten on in forever. He didn't know what to write. Should he let everyone know he was free? Just so he could get in trouble again and sent back to that place he learned to call home? ..Maybe..

Silver's eyes widened slightly as his thumb hit send. He retracted it and read what he wrote on his wall, "If I die.. How many of you would come to my funeral?" He went from conflicted to blank. When he wasn't thinking straight, his thoughts would revert to the suicidal side. He normally kept away from that side of his mind and tried to stay happy.

Zonic noticed his pained look.

"Silver?" Silver blinked and looked at Zonic. He felt a bit light headed.

"Yeah?" Zonic's lips began moving as Silver naturally zoned out and thought about his first love who committed suicide shortly after his uncle walked in on them. It was a mistake not locking the door, he would admit, but.. He just wouldn't get over it. He became paranoid after Silver got kicked out by his parents and-

"Silver." Silver got up and threw away his container, layered with the creamy treat. He closed his eyes and sighed, forcing those negative emotions out. He smiles as Zonic looked concerned and a bit scared.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

* * *

Scourge the hedgehog leaned against the wall as he smoked a cigarette. He took a puff in and exhaled. He turned his head just in time to see Silver leading Zonic to the car. He tilted his head as he put out the cancer stick and cuffed his hands around his mouth.

"Silver!" He'd recognize the restless nature and pale skin anywhere. Plus, he didn't know anyone at that age and that height. Silver flinched and looked behind him.

"Sc-Scourge?" Scourge walked over and gave him a one sided hug.

"Hey. When did you get out of prison?" Silver ran a hand over his quills and smiled a little.

"Like yesterday. Hopefully, I don't get arrested again anytime soon." Scourge's eyes drifted to Zonic who was staring at them and waiting on Silver to come on. They were currently looking for a job Silver could have. He grabbed Silver's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Who's that guy?" He prayed it wasn't Silver's new fuck buddy. He should've gotten tired now of being a sex toy. He really cared about the snow white one.

"Zonic. He's a guard at the prison I was released from. He's helping me find a job and a place to stay." Silver said quietly as Scourge kissed his fingers. He blushed a bit. They used to go out, but in the end decided to continue to be good friends.. With benefits, of course!

He titled his head endearingly as Scourge kissed his cheek.

"That explains why you are wearing his clothes. They don't fit you. Well, you can stay with me if you want." Silver opened his mouth to speak when Zonic interrupted.

"No. I promised to take care of him. Come on, Silver." Silver shrugged and let go of Scourge.

"See you later then, I guess." Silver said as he got in the front seat. Scourge blew a kiss before the car pulled off. Silver flushed happily before checking his phone again. 9 likes. 5 people replied. Most were surprised he was out of jail. The other two were basically saying, "Of course." Silver sighed and leaned his head against the seat. Zonic stared at him and continued down the road.

* * *

The door to Sonic's house opened as Scourge stumbled in drunkly. Shadow laughed as he was the one who pushed the hedgehog.

"Fuck you, Shadow!" He snapped in a way that you couldn't determine if he was angry or just playing. They both sat down on the couch as a yellow-orange fox and Sonic sat on the floor. They pulled out school work and began to help each other.

Every once in awhile Scourge would lean over and whisper to Sonic. After a few minutes of conversation, Sonic snickered.

"You can't just hit on all of my friends. Tails, Scourge thinks your cute." The fox blushed and looked away.

"See, a straight guy wouldn't do that." Scourge commented with a smirk. Tails mumbled under his breath, his face draining of red color.

"A gay guy wouldn't try to get a straight guy to blush." Scourge stared at him and grinned at Sonic and Shadow.

"I like him." They chuckled as Tails got up.

"Well, I'm finished. I have to get home."

"Aww.." Scourge whined.

"Understandable. I'm going to spend the night with Sonic."

"Bye Tails- What?" He looked at Shadow who smirked at him.

"I'm going to sleep in your bed." Sonic scoffed in disbelief. Scourge shrugged.

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor then. You might need someone to keep you from killing each other." He yawned and got up.

"Do you have anything my size? I'm going to take a shower." Sonic nodded and lead Scourge upstairs as Tails went out the door.

"Hey, Sonic, where's Breezy?" Sonic shrugged.

"I don't know. But she's been busy, so we need a new cook-" Shadow pushed pass Scourge and beat him to the shower.

"Shadow, I will kill you!" Scourge shouted in wrath. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I'm sure we can find something fun to do while we wait on his slow ass." Scourge raised his eyebrows.

"Mm, I like the sound of that." He said as he pulled Sonic into the room quickly.

"Scourge-!"

* * *

Shadow walked out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He wiggled his pinky around in his ear.

"Dammit.." He cursed silently. He went towards Sonic's bed room when he heard unison moans and small laughs.

"Oh god." He walked straight in and looked at Scourge who was making out with Sonic.

"Out." He commanded. Scourge sighed and got off as Sonic got ready to get his nightwear on.

"Why every time I leave you two alone I find you frenching each other?" He asked as he dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of Sonic's boxers. Sonic stuck his tongue out.

"Isn't my fault Scourge is a better kisser than you." Shadow scoffed.

"Believe me, I've kissed Scourge before. That man whore bit my lip and made it bleed many times."

"You've kissed Scourge?" Shadow looked at him in confusion.

"You're seriously asking me this when Scourge has been my best friend since 2nd grade? He was my first kiss.. Se.. Third kiss." He huffed after counting on his fingers. Sonic looked at him in confusion as he got under the covers until Shadow sighed.

"You were my first." He said in a sweet, nostalgic voice. Sonic looked down with a blush as Shadow got in with him. The hedgehog reached up to turn off the lamp as arms went around his waist. He snuggled in Shadow's chest and closed his eyes.

* * *

Scourge slung his towel over his shoulder as he looked at the two hedgehogs sound asleep together. He pulled on a pair of Sonic's underwear and a T-shirt. He quietly got a spare cover and spread it on the ground. He laid on his stomach and looked at his phone.

He immediately texted Silver.

"Silver?"

"Hey.." Scourge's eyebrows creased in worry.

"What's wrong?" It took a few minutes for him to get a reply.

"I want to die." Scourge fell his heart drop as he paled.

"Silver, please don't do anything to yourself! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"I do." Scourge was beginning to panic. When Silver wanted something, he'd know how to get it.

"Please don't. Silver, I really care about you. Please stop acting depressed!"

"..I'm not acting."

"Silver. Don't hurt yourself. Everyone loves you. I love you." Silver sat at the kitchen table as he stared emotionlessly at the screen. He tapped his finger on the screen before replying.

"Okay. I feel better now." He sent this with a small smile, in reality, feeling only a bit better. Scourge nearly collapsed from emotional exhaustion.

"Thank you!"

"I love you." Scourge smiled.

"I love you, too. Don't you like to cook?"

"Well, yeah. I was planning to go to culinary school before, you know.."

"Well, are you still looking for a job?"

"..Yess."

"What would you say if I said I found you a job?" Silver stared near his feet after he dropped his phone. He smoothed a quill back in place and breathed in. After awhile of waiting for a reply, Scourge yawned and shut his eyes as he fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh.."


End file.
